Sweeter than heaven
by LauraLambo
Summary: Tsuna goes to live with his cousin in the city, though little does he know that his life will turn upside down as he gets involved in solving a crime, however he never imagined in all his life that this kind of thing would happen to him. Fan fiction includes: Character Deaths, Lemons, Demons and maybe some disturbing images...
1. The city

As the bus jerked to a halt Tsuna awoke from his light slumber as his head collided with the window, groaning he quickly grabbed it with his hand.

"Oi kid, this is the last stop." The driver called down to the back where the brunette had settled himself earlier that day and got off, obviously hinting that he wanted Tsuna off his bus as fast as possible.

Sighing he stopped rubbing his head and swept the long bangs out of his chocolate coloured eyes. He grabbed the holdall on the seat next to him and dragged it along with himself of the bus.

Once off he looked around, the sky was just starting to get dark, a mix of grey, dark blue and the pinks of the sunset stretched across it, still making the streets of this new city visible without the need for the street lights yet.

"Erm…" He turned to the bus driver before the man managed to climb back onto the bus, "do you know where the police station is? I've never been here…And I forgot my map." He gave a slight nervous laugh as he ruffled the back of his already messy hair, feeling like a complete idiot right at this minute.

"It's only a few blocks from here. If ya just keep heading right ya should soon hit the high rises where all the suits work, then ya just turn left until ya out of them, and then right again…" Tsuna nodded his head, the confusing directions hardly going in.

He'd eventually set off, still none the wiser about where he was going as he headed aimlessly down the busy streets. This was all very new to him, he wasn't used to so many people, what with being from a small town at the other side of the country; but he'd been forced to travel here to stay with his only surviving family member, other than his father.

A year ago his mother had died from an illness that had run in her family, the same illness that had killed his cousin's mother, his aunt quite a few years back. Still mourning his wife's loss, Tsuna's father had decided to go travelling, leaving Tsuna in his cousin's care.

Sighing Tsuna rubbed at his eyes as he thought about the conversation he'd had with his father about this whole stupid move, it wasn't like he was a child, at eighteen he was old enough to look after himself, but not where he was going it seemed.

Deep in thought he wasn't looking where he was going as he bumped into someone, the force knocking him back onto his bottom.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Tsuna blurted out quickly, looking up at the person he'd stupidly walked into.

"That's quite alright" the smooth calm voice of the other male rolled out, as he looked down at the brunette with his unusual amber coloured eyes. "Here, let me help you up" he held out a leather clad hand, a small smile on his lips.

"T-thank you…" Tsuna said as he took the hand, drawn in and captivated by those eyes as he let the other help him to his feet.

"You seemed lost, looking for someone or just a wanderer?"

"Huh?" Tsuna dumbly asked as he realised the other man had asked him a question "o-oh! N-no, I'm just looking for the police station….My cousin works there…." He didn't really want to tell this stranger any more than that; he'd heard stuff about people who lived in the city, strange and dangerous people.

"Oh? Well then you're heading in the wrong direction." The man chuckled a little, bending down and picking up Tsuna's bag for him. "It seems you wandered too far, the police station is miles from here."

"Shit…" Tsuna cursed as he looked around himself, he could tell he was in a bad part of the city now; the neon signs advertising sex, cheap alcohol and run down hotels giving it away.

"I'd be happy enough to give you a ride as far as my office" The stranger offered, pointing to his rather shiny expensive looking car where another unhappy looking man stood, clad in an expensive looking suit. Though now that he looked at the stranger he was also wearing a suit, pinstriped with a black tie, a long black coat and leather gloves on over the top of it.

"Err…" He didn't know if he should trust someone he'd just bumped into on this side of the city, what if they turned out to be mass murderers… or even gang members. Looking up into the man's face again he sighed "Sure… Do you think I could borrow a phone or something so I can call my cousin? I might just get her to meet me there if that's ok?"

"That's fine, I don't have my personal one on me at this moment in time, but I'd be happy to let you use my office phone when we get there?" Tsuna nodded, following the man as he was shown to the boot where his bag was put before getting into the car.

"Giotto" The man stuck his hand out at Tsuna once they were seated and belted up in the car.

"Tsunayoshi…Though everyone calls me Tsuna" Tsuna answered as he took Giotto's hand in a firm shake.

"Tsunayoshi….."

* * *

The ride didn't seem long, he had had a feeling one of the two men had been watching him the entire journey, as he kept his eyes on the streets beyond his window as they swept past them.

Once they stopped and were out of the car he followed Giotto into a large spacious and tall building, the interior looked expensive and well the people who roamed around the halls were dressed to a tailor, which...to say the least Tsuna felt extremely under-dressed and out of place.

"This way" Giotto said and smiled at him, he nodded his head over toward the lifts before leading the way and pressing the button.

When the lift had reached their level they got in, just the two of them, the man that had driven them no longer around; Tsuna shuffled on his feet a little, still feeling uncomfortable and nervous as Giotto pressed for the thirtieth floor.

The lift was agonizingly slow, taking longer than it should have and made stops to empty floors or reluctant employees after they saw who was on it; were people at this company scared of their boss?

"So" the taller blonde male turned his head a little and looked down at the younger boy. "Who might this cousin be that you're looking for? I'm well acquainted with this city's police force."

Tsuna chewed on the inside of his cheek, a nervous habit he'd always had, as he quarrelled with himself, he still wasn't sure about this man, let alone sure enough about him to share too much about his private life.

'…I suppose it couldn't do any harm…' he thought to himself as he frowned a little, still biting at his cheek.

"Erm… Haru Miura…" He answered, looking up at the taller male before looking away again anxiously.

"Miss Miura huh…She's become quite the police woman these past few years" Giotto smirked with a chuckle, as if remembering a personal joke.

Tsuna arched a brow at the older man as he said this, he wasn't going to question him but he agreed. It was true; his cousin had risen quickly in ranks and her late father- a former policeman, would have been proud.

Finally reaching the thirtieth floor, the steel doors opened and he followed his new acquaintance through another large lobby room. A woman was sitting at one of two large desks, Tsuna guessed this was Giotto's secretary when she greeted and handed him a small pile of papers before he continued on to the set of double doors that led into his large office.

"Wow…This is…" He didn't really know what to say as he stepped into the white office, a large brown curved desk sat at the opposite end of the room in front of a wall entirely made out of glass, with a great view of the city surroundings and the street below through it too. Closer to the door was a lounge area with a flat screen TV and made up of four brown leather sofas arranged in a square, each one with a white faux fur throw over it, well he hoped they were fake. The wall on his left were floor-to-ceiling cabinets, full of books and other objects, some he'd never seen before, the wall on his right between the sofa area and Giotto's desk was a few pieces of art and photographs, he guessed of the man's family.

"It's not what I expected…but then again I've never been into the office of a business owner." Tsuna scratched the back of his head, feeling stupid as he said this.

"Not all are the same; I've catered this room to my taste by using Italian made furniture, my collections and little homely touches, I like to relax once in a while from the hardships of work." Giotto smiled at him before walking over to his desk, taking his coat off and throwing it over the back of his office chair, revealing his full pinstriped suit, crease free and obviously tailored just for him. Taking a seat he pulled off the leather gloves, placing them on the desk beside his computer, even his hands looked well-kept just like everything else about this man.

"Here" Giotto held out his cordless office phone with a smile.

Realising that he was still by the door looking around with his mouth open like an idiot he quickly walked over to the desk, taking the phone "thank you."

He was about to dial the number but realised he had no idea what Harus' number was, and his phone had obviously run out of battery or he'd be using that and not this strangers' phone.

"Erm…You don't happen to know the stations number do you?" He asked laughing a little shemefully; he was feeling more and more like a dunce as the day got nearer to the end.

Giotto chuckled a little and stood, taking the phone back "here, I'll call the station, you go take a seat" he turned Tsuna and pushed him a little toward the lounge area before dialling a number off the top of his head.

"Ah yes, hello; I have a message for Haru Miura, could you please tell her ASAP that her cousin is here at Vongola & co." And for a moment there was a pause "my name? Just tell her the president of Vongola & co." With that he hung up before the other person could say anything more.

"Erm…" Tsuna said; he didn't quite know what to say after that.

"Don't worry she'll be here within ten minutes, if she could she'd be here in less" Giotto smiled and placed the phone back on its receiver before taking a seat back behind his desk. "Feel free to look around until she arrives, though please don't touch anything."

Nodding a little Tsuna shoved his hands in his pockets before slowly walking alongside the cabinets, looking through the display glass at the odd objects, sometimes twisting and turning his head as he tried to figure out what certain things were. Giving up he walked across the room to take a look at the pictures, side glancing at Giotto as he went, who was completely engrossed in his work.

Completely avoiding the pieces of art work he went straight for the pictures, he had no idea about art, and he wasn't even going to try and understand it. The first couple of pictures were just of people he didn't know, though the third caught his eye.

In the picture was Giotto himself alongside a red headed man, both were laughing, but what caught his eye was the shadows behind each of them; thick black shadows, with glowing eyes and horn like shapes coming from their heads.

Gulping slightly Tsuna suddenly took a quick step back as the picture caught fire, and the two men in the photo... turned to look at him; their eyes glowing and horns twisting out from their heads.

"Is something wrong?"

Tsuna gasped and turned, Giotto now standing behind him; realising he hadn't moved an inch he quickly looked back to the photo. Everything was back to normal, he had done it again.

"Ah no… sorry, I was spacing out…" He apologised, avoiding eye contact though he knew the older male was staring down at him.

Giotto didn't get a chance to say anything more however, as his office door was kicked open and a female came barging in.

"Bastard, you better not have touched my little cousin or I'll arrest you and throw away the key!" She shouted as she stomped over to them, still in her work uniform she grabbed Tsuna by the wrist and pulled him away.

"Now would I do such a thing? I'm no thug miss Miura~" The man snickered as she started to march off, dragging his new little interest in tow. "Don't be a stranger now, maybe we could have tea together some time."

"I'd rather chain him down then let him go anywhere near you again!" She spat out at him before grabbing Tsunas' bag and dragging them both from the room.

"Such a hot headed girl…" He chuckled to himself in his now quiet office. Turning back to his photographs he looked at the one Tsuna had been staring at so intently, raising his brow a bit as the dark figures shifted around it. "Hmm…" The boy had certainly stirred things up around here, he thought to himself as he swiped away the shadows with one hand "interesting…very interesting."

* * *

"You're such an idiot boy! How could you trust someone you didn't know so freely?! I warned you about the disappearances that had been happening lately, what if he'd been the perpetrator and you were just being strung along, huh?!" Haru ranted at him as they headed back to the station in her patrol car, she was quite literally fuming.

"Yeah but he wasn't…" Tsuna huffed back at her, it was partly her fault he'd gotten lost and had to rely on a stranger anyway.

"He's a suspect though! You're not at home now Tsuna, the city is a lot different; you can't just go around trusting anyone with a nice face." She sighed as they stopped at a set of traffic lights and turned to look at him "look… I know I should have picked you up and I'm sorry… but as you're staying with me now you've got to start looking out for yourself, you can be so careless sometimes, what if you were really taken away from me? I don't know what I'd do."

Tsuna squirmed slightly in his seat, guilt stabbing him in the stomach "sorry…" He mumbled out.

"It's fine, just...Just be more aware of the people around you, not everyone is who you think they are, and not everyone is as nice as they seem, and that goes especially for Giotto Vongola." She frowned a little as she mentioned his name, turning back to the wheel as the lights turned green. "Stay away from him you hear me? He's the worst kind of trouble."

When they'd arrived at the station, Haru dropped him off at her desk and went off to finish her shift, leaving him absolutely nothing to do.

Spinning around on the chair he pouted slightly, tempted to peek at the files on her desk but resisted the urge, instead he listened in on a conversation that was happening on a couple of desks down.

"Heard about the girl that was reported missing this afternoon? It's already the tenth report; this is getting out of hand."

Intrigued he rolled his chair down the gangway and stopped next to the two talking, looking up at them. Shocked at the sudden interruption both men looked back at him, one frowning, the other unsure whether to laugh or not.

"Erm…Can we help you ?" The taller dark haired male asked, letting out a little chuckle.

"Not really… I was just listening to your conversation, and I didn't want to eavesdrop in on it, I'd much rather let you tell me." Shrugging he continued to stare at them, as if telling them to hurry up and continue.

"Listen here kid, this is police matters and confidential, a kid like you shouldn't be here anyway, get your arse out and go home." The shorter silver haired male snapped at him, Tsuna noted he smelt strongly of cigarettes and looked a little like a thug dressed in a police man's uniform.

"I can't, I'm waiting for my cousin, and for your information I'm not a kid, I'm eighteen already." He tried to scowl back at the man but it hurt his face, he didn't know how the other could do it.

"What… is your cousin being questioned or something? I bet you're both little thieves or something, who arrested you huh?" Thinking he'd won this war the silver haired cop smirked slightly, not noticing the person who was standing behind him, frown on face and hands on hips.

"I'm a thief huh? Well then, you must be the arsonist… oh wait, you are~! What is it now…oh that's right, your own apartment, didn't it burn down almost because you were playing with fire?"

"Woman don't bring that shit up, it has nothing to do with this and for your information that fire was a complete accident!" He growled at Haru as she stood there, with a smug look on her face.

"I don't care…Now stop bullying my cousin or I'll get my Taser out and give you some pain." She ruffled Tsunas hair a little, glaring at her silver haired work colleague as she did so.

"So he's your cousin? I thought he was some kid that had got arrested…" He raised an eyebrow and looked Tsuna up and down "so this is the brat you've been talking about? No wonder he's nosy, takes after yo- AH!" He jumped in the air at the sudden shock he'd received from Harus' Taser.

The other man, whom Tsuna had forgotten about started laughing earning a glare from both of them though it didn't seem to faze him as he separated the two before Haru could do some real damage with that Taser.

"Now now children, you're making us look bad in front of the boy, he'll think we don't do anything but play around all day" he laughed as he slung an arm round Tsuna's shoulder. "I'm Takeshi Yamamoto by the way, this funny guy here is Hayato Gokudera" he introduced himself as he smiled down at Tsuna.

The brunette decided he liked him; he got a good feeling out of the guy… though he didn't quite agree with him about the other male being 'funny' more like angry….permanently angry it seemed.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada…Everyone calls me Tsuna though" He returned the smile, ignoring Gokudera as he apologised "I'm sorry for barging into your conversation earlier…"

"It's fine!" Yamamoto laughed patting him on the back "you were just curious is all, it's understandable, and I'm guessing since you just got here you haven't heard about the disappearances?" The tall dark haired male asked Tsuna.

"Hey, don't go telling him anything…he may be my cousin but this is police business, I don't want him involved" Haru interrupted them, frowning as she looked at Yamamoto disapprovingly.

Tsuna frowned a little as Haru continued to warn Yamamoto, staying silent for a minute or two before speaking up.

"It's not that you don't want me involved… You just don't want me to turn out like my mother…or yours." He continued to frown at her as she looked at him a little shocked "I'm right aren't I? I'm not going to die Haru…I'm the first male in our family to ever inherit this...ability, surely that means things are expected from me right?"

"Tsuna…" She said, her mouth opened to continue but stopped, unsure what to say. "Fine…But if I see any kind of change in you, I'm stopping all this ridiculousness, you are not getting sick…It's not getting you too. Yamamoto…fill him in on the details…I'll tell the boss so don't worry about getting into trouble."

With that she walked away, her face conflicting her troubled emotions.

* * *

Yamamoto dropped a small pile of files onto the table in front of Tsuna before taking a seat opposite him, still smiling as the brunette noted, he always did.

"These are the files of every person that has gone missing in the last month or so…It should have a few witness reports in each one too, though nothing was even remotely helpful." He sighed, his smile faltering a little as he explained "most of them are girls, but a few boys have gone missing too; they're all eighteen and under. We haven't found any bodies, so for the moment murder is on hold, though it's not ruled out entirely; it wouldn't be the first time a serial killer has gone around kidnapping and killing young and innocent victims."

Tsuna nodded and listened closely, taking in every word. "You have suspects already right? Haru kind of let that slip when she picked me up…"

"Well… I wouldn't say suspects, but we've lined people up that could be kidnapping the kids for other uses."

"Other uses, like sex trafficking?" Tsuna asked frowning a little.

"That's one of a few things it could be…We're really at a loss with this at the moment, but we're not going to give in until we stop this and get back the missing."

Tsuna smiled as he saw the fiery determination in Yamamotos' eyes. "Well…Let me see what I can do" he said as he took the first file from the pile and opened it, welcomed by a photograph of a pretty red head with large brown eyes. She had an innocent look about her, the perfect victim of anyone wanting to kidnap or easily capture and use for something else.

"That's the younger sister of one of our officers…" Yamamoto said sadly as he watched Tsuna read through her notes, "he's been laid off work until she's found, he wasn't allowed to work the case and fell into depression."

Tsuna nodded again, showing that he'd heard as he read a witness report, raising a brow at it slightly. "So she disappeared in the middle of the business district… where all the skyscrapers and stuff are right?"

"Mmhm, she'd just started working as a secretary in one of the law firms down there, besides…we don't know if that is where she disappeared, it was just the last place she was seen."

"I agree…but it also says she was seen in the morning, but didn't turn up for work…so if she was in that district, why didn't she go to work? So the only thing it could be is that she was taken before she could reach work right?" Tsuna sighed finding this all very confusing so far, he hadn't picked anything up from this file either; he'd probably have to go back to the spot she was last seen.

Putting her file down, he took another from the pile, opening it he looked at the picture with a pained look, the victim this time was a 12 year old boy; again graced with good looks and the aura of someone innocent.

Reading through the file he stopped when he heard the crying of a child somewhere, agitated a little by the sound he turned his head to see what all the fuss was about. Sucking in a sharp breath he jumped to his feet, dropping the file as he stared at the child; he was the spitting image of the boy in the photo. Looking around the room he realised he wasn't in the station any more, but a dark void, with no other person in sight.

Stretching out a hand Tsuna placed it onto the boys head, eyes widening as images flashed before his eyes; the boy had been raped, and killed when he tried to escape it seemed.

"…I'm sorry this happened to you…" He knelt down towards the boy "I will find the people that did this and help you find peace he promised."

With that the boy looked up at him,and smiled through the tears as he faded away, until the room was back to normal and Tsuna found himself staring at Yamamoto, still sitting in his seat and the file still in his hands.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto looked at him in a concerned manner "are you ok? What is it?"

A small tear fell from his eye as he looked at the other male before quickly wiping it away, and holding out the file to him. "This one's dead."


	2. Fairy Tales and Mysteries

There was someone grotesque and haggard staring back at him, under the bright guest room mirror light every shadow made a stark mark on his pale and tired face. Tsuna scowled and twisted a face right back at the messy haired kid with the dark bags for eyes. Tough luck looking the part, even with Haru's fashion sense and the smart clothing she had made him wear; now that he was helping out with the case, he didn't feel like the 'Psychic' title he was so graciously given at headquarters, not to mention, it was a term he greatly disapproved of.

He'd spoken to the chief personally the day before, and needless to say the guy scared the crap out of him. His name was Kyoya Hibari, if Tsuna recalled correctly. He was a frigidly fearsome man who didn't like crowds, looked more dangerous than half the gang members and criminals in the city put together and LOATHED anything that defiled HIS city. But the Chief had accepted his 'helping hand', even though he had no experience and was only eighteen. If anything, they needed someone with his ability as a symbol of Hope that these people could be found.

Tsuna reached up and straightened his collar, smoothed out the black sleeveless jumper, and tugged straight the shirt underneath. This was going to be a tough day for him, especially since he hadn't slept a wink last night- his sleep always suffered in unfamiliar surroundings.

Going to the bedside cabinet he grabbed a chain with a ring on it, looking at it for a second or two before putting it on; he hadn't looked at this since his mother had died. She had given it to him on her deathbed and told him to "Always keep it close to him", but he hadn't worn it once even though he always remembered her wearing it.

"Tsuna, hurry up! Don't make me late as well!" Haru called, making him jump a little. "Coming…" He called back, tucking the ring away under his clothes and slipping his shoes on before grabbing his coat and rushing out.

* * *

"Tsuna, why did you want to come here?" Yamamoto asked as they stood on a busy street in the business district, Yamamoto had been assigned as his "assistant", though Tsuna knew he was only there as a guard.

"I wanted to follow the last footsteps of each victim, starting with the one that vanished here, Sasagawa was it?" He asked looking back at his companion.

"Ah yeah… Kyoko Sasagawa, her brother works in our department, they have a close relationship…I think I told you he's been put on leave until this case is solved, he really fell deep into depression" Yamamoto made a rare pained face at the thought.

Tsuna smiled and placed a hand on his arm "you're a great friend, being so worried about him and you need to stop hesitating about going to go see him, I'm sure he'd like that."

"Eh how do you…?" Yamamoto looked a little shocked.

"I heard you mention it to Gokudera…" Tsuna lied before quickly moving his hand away "anyway, back to work."

Standing in the dead center of the footpath he looked ahead of himself as people walked around them, some tutting and walking into them others being nosy and staring at him and Yamamoto.

"Tsuna what are yo…" he was cut short as Tsuna raised a hand and took a step forward.

"Don't worry you just need to follow… don't get lost" Tsuna looked over his shoulder at him and smiled before turning in a completely different direction and walked off at a fast and steady pace with his eyes closed, though no one seemed to walk into him at all now- the same couldn't be said for Yamamoto as he pushed through the herds of people.

He could see them, the footsteps of the girl, gleaming out at him in this darkness as his own feet stepped into her foot holes; he had no idea where he was going, or if Yamamoto was still behind him but he needed to follow these now, no hesitations, they'd be vanishing soon.

It felt like ages before they finally stopped, and instead drag and scuff marks took their place. He knew he shouldn't but he started following them without permission and without Yamamoto; eyes still closed he followed the short trail of energy until it ended completely, no matter where he turned his head and spun he couldn't find even the slightest trace of her.

**BEEP!**

Gasping his eyes flew open, spinning round and stumbling back onto his bottom just in time to see a car skid to a halt at least five inches away from him.

"Tsuna!" He heard Yamamoto shout as the male ran over to him, a little out of breath and sweating as he quickly got down to the ground to check the teen over. "Are you hurt? Did the car hit you?"

Tsuna didn't answer as he looked at the car, still wide eyed from the shock, sucking in a breath and holding it as a door of the car opened.

"Oh my god, is he hurt? I don't think I h-hit him" the hysterical owner of the car asked as she rushed round the car to them.

"Eh…." Was all he managed to say as he suddenly snapped back to reality and blushed a deep red. "Err…I mean um… I'm fine..." he avoided everyone's eye contact as he looked away embarrassed.

As if on cue, Yamamoto started to laugh, making him pout a little. "Geez Tsuna, you had me worried there, walking off in some kind of trance and then almost getting hit by a car" getting to his feet he took Tsuna's hand and helped him up, still grinning as Tsuna brushed himself down.

"S-sorry…And err… Sorry for almost getting hit by your car?" He said, unsure if that was even the right thing to say, though it did make Yamamoto laugh more.

"What were you doing standing in the middle of the road anyway?" The lady asked looking like she was going to burst into tears at any minute.

"I'm really sorry for worrying you, it was entirely my fault and if you feel you need to complain contact the police station where I work" he suggested to her with a serious face, he really needed to start being careful.

"Oh no…That won't be… Just be careful, I almost had a heart attack" She sighed, placing a hand over her chest and the other on her hip.

"Thank you ma'am, I shall be more careful next time, now if you'll excuse us…" He started to walk away, dragging Yamamoto along with him as he went, only looking back at her briefly before going into the alley he guessed he'd come from.

Tsuna's eyes widened again, the woman's eyes were glowing brighter as she watched them go, a strange dark energy surrounding her. Pulling his eyes away he rushed down the alley, panic hitting him, though he tried to swallow it down and calm himself somewhat.

"Tsuna…are you sure you're ok…? Maybe we should take a break" Yamamoto looked at him in a worried manner, unsure what he could do to help the boy.

He didn't answer for a minute or two while he calmed himself down, "I could kill for a coffee right now actually…and some chocolate…" He lifted his head and smiled a little at Yamamoto, he really did need the energy, and he felt drained after that ordeal.

* * *

"So when did you know you had this talent?" Yamamoto asked as they sat in a small coffee shop, Tsuna happily munching on his chocolate cake.

"Talent… I wouldn't really call it that, I've had it since I was born" He shrugged taking a sip of his latte. "I wasn't supposed to have it though; Haru was…since it passes down through the females."

"I don't get it…You make it sound like a disease" the policeman tilted his head, a small smile on his lips.

"Well…In a way it is, or you could call it a curse" Tsuna laughed a little as Yamamoto raised his eyebrow at that. "My mother… she used to tell me a story of how we came to have this ability, apparently it started with one of my ancestors hundreds of years ago who was supposedly a witch, she had the gift of sight, she could see the dead and other such things." Tsuna took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "This witch," Tsuna starting up again, "Summoned a demon, and one way or another had fallen in Love with it even bore a child with him. And to stop him from returning to his realm...she took his ring. It's said that this ring had most of his powers inside of it and powerless he fled from her instead of staying, so...she ended up alone in the end. But..." Tsuna finished with a short chuckle, "ha...most people say it's just a -"

"Wow…If that's true then I'd say it's more of a superpower or something" Yamamoto laughed, accidently cutting Tsuna off.

"Hmm…If a superheroes power could kill them, then that wouldn't make them very super." Tsuna mumbled, as he stabbed a piece of cake, frowning slightly. "It's because of this 'power' that my mother…and Haru's mother, both died. The more you use it the quicker it eats away at you, slowly killing you…It's the side effect that comes with such power, this is why I don't want to be called a psychic, because... psychics have it easier."

A slightly awkward silence fell over the two for a minute before Tsuna continued "sorry…I sound like such a downer, I guess I'm still mourning…It would be nice if everyone could go off on holiday to forget it all like my father, but I don't have that choice." Sighing a little he drained the last of his coffee before smiling a little at Yamamoto.

"You know my mother used to always tell me I'm different, not in a bad way, just that I had brighter things ahead of the dark that was coming. I still have no idea what she meant, but apparently the fairy tale plays a big part…I don't think I can believe that, can you?"

Yamamoto thought for a bit before giving his usual wide smile "sure, why not…I mean, how do you know demons and witches don't exist? You see ghosts and other stuff, so what's to say they don't exist?"

Tsuna didn't argue with that, he knew anything was possible, and there were a lot of myths and old stories out in the world about such things; what's to say the people that started them didn't actually see or meet these creatures?

"If you're feeling better, want to get back to work?" Yamamoto asked, smiling at him as he grabbed his police hat from the chair next to them.

"Yeah…I'll tell you what I found when we get back to the alley" He smiled back as he got to his feet and pulled his coat on.

* * *

"Tsuna I can't find anything here… Maybe getting the forensics in would be better, I mean if the trail stopped at the end of the alley then we have no other choice" the dark haired male said as he picked up and threw some rubbish he'd knocked from a bin back into it.

The brunette didn't answer straight away as he stood at the end of the alley, staring at the intersection of where he was almost hit, trying to recapture the dwindling energy mark of Miss Sasagawa. But, it didn't change, her trail had ended, and there wasn't anything left to follow. "Hn...I don't think they'd find anything else here, I don't think I can find anything." Tsuna muttered quietly with a frown. "It's as if her energy just vanished from this spot, I don't get it." He said shaking his head and walking back to Yamamoto, "Maybe the forensics team will be able to? I don't know."

"Well, I could call through to the department and then we could ask a couple of the businesses, across the road opposite to here, some questions?" Yamamoto suggested as they walked back out onto the busy street "Someone could have seen something, since we now know where she disappeared from, and the other witness reports aren't exactly helpful. Though now that we know

she walked at least this far down, it's definitely expanded our search area." Yamamoto noted looking up and down the busy street.

"Yeah…Sounds good" Tsuna said looking across the street at the first establishment, it looked like an office block, he frowned, it seemed oddly familiar but he couldn't put his thumb on it "erm what building is that?" He asked pointing to it, still having a mind blank.

"That's the Vongola & co. building, is that where you want to start?" Yamamoto asked looking down at Tsuna.

'Ah so that's why it looked familiar…I only saw it in the dark' he thought as he nodded, following Yamamoto across the street and into the building.

"Hello, may I have a word with the company director" Yamamoto asked a young lady at the main desk, holding his badge up so she could see who he was.

Looking over the badge she frowned a little "just go up, I'll call through to his private secretary to let them know you're here." she said with a sigh and a wave of her hand.

"Thank you" he gave her his best smile before heading toward the lifts, Tsuna in tow.

He was going to see him again, and Tsuna was starting to feel anxious, he could feel his heart starting to crawl up to his throat! They'd soon reached the thirtieth floor and that all too familiar lobby, both being asked to wait in the small waiting area to the left of the President's office doors.

'Breathe, just don't look at him in the eyes and you'll be fine, besides, he seemed nice last time...' Tsuna thought to himself as they waited in silence, the shrill ring of the phone shattering it.

"You can go through now" the drone voice of the secretary echoed across the room as she looked at them coldly.

The police were obviously not liked around here all that much.

"Welcome~" The smooth voice of the director rang across the office as they entered, Giotto seated at his desk. "Tsunayoshi, what a nice surprise to see you again, and so soon" his face looked calm, and just as charming as the previous night.

Yamamoto raised a brow in question, side glancing at Tsuna before looking back at Giotto. "We're here to ask you a few things about one of the missing, we believe she disappeared just opposite of here."

"Oh?" The blonde haired president asked as he sat back in his chair, swinging it side to side a little "this is the first I've heard of it, last time someone came to ask me questions I was accused of all sorts."

"We've found new leads." Yamamoto simply said before flipping his pad open and continuing "where were you on Wednesday 10th, at around 9:30 am?"

The corners of Giotto's mouth lifted and so did his brow, "Right to the point as always, never time for conversation." He commented calmly and answered the question, "I'm always in my office by 8am, so I presume here." Giotto stated with a gesture to his office and small silky smile still on his lips.

"You didn't happen to look from your window at all around our given time, notice anything strange? Particularly around the alley that your office looks over."

"I often see things in that alley, drunks, businessmen with prostitutes, garbage collectors...But nothing strange, I'm sorry." He didn't look sorry as he continued to swing his chair, smiling, his eyes often trailing to the silent brunette.

Yamamoto frowned "do you mind if I come over and see what kind of view you get from your window?"

"Go ahead" he answered, keeping his sights trailed on Tsuna as Yamamoto walked over and looked out. "So the police have gotten themselves a new little recruit I see, or is this fine policeman just babysitting you?" Giotto stabbed a thumb in Yamamoto's direction as he asked the question.

Tsuna frowned at him, reluctant to answer "I don't need babysitting, and for your information, yes...I now work for the police force, though no doubt you would have found that out eventually."

"Most probably, word travels fast in this city...I'm quite surprised I didn't already know." His smiled widened a little "You don't look much like a police officer, maybe you're doing something else?"

"That's none of your bu-"

"He's our psychic" Yamamoto interrupted Tsuna, making sure they remembered he was still there. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't ask him so many private questions, we're the ones here to ask YOU questions."

"What a faithful dog you are~" Giotto commented, chuckling slightly. "But a psychic, really? You expect to find all these kids with another kid who claims he can see things? How stupid..." Although he said this, a small glint of worry flickered across his eyes for a slight second.

"Oh give it up Vongola; we know you're in on this somehow. What are you using the kids for huh, drugs? Prostitution? Your company is built on dirty money after all." Yamamoto snapped his usual calm self vanishing as he walked round and slammed his hands on the man's desk.

"Y-yamamoto...S-stop..." Tsuna stuttered out as the atmosphere grew cold around him, the black energy he'd seen so much lately leaking out from the walls, some of it even clouding around the police officers head. "P-please calm down!" He called out a little louder this time, catching his partners attention.

"But he..." Yamamoto stopped as he saw the look of panic on the small brunettes face "what is it?"

"I-it's nothing...I just need you to calm down..." His eyes flickered around the room as the black smoke like energy continued to grow and pulsate from the walls, slowly surrounding them and filling the room.

"You don't look so good...Are you sure you should be worrying about me?" Yamamoto took a few steps toward him. Worry was etched into his face- this was the second time today that this had happened. About to reach his hand out and place it on a shoulder, he stopped as his phone started to ring. "Yamamoto...Ok I'll be right down, yes, I understand...ok" with that he hung up.

"You go ahead... I'll follow in a minute" Tsuna said as Yamamoto opened his mouth to speak.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you here...Especially with him..." He side glanced at the president, who was still sitting there with an amused look on his face, without the slightest hint of apprehension from the out sudden outburst moments ago..

"It's fine, I'm fine...Just leave your note pad, I can keep asking him the questions...calmly." He smiled up at his partner, causing him to laugh a little embarrassed.

"I'll come straight back...And let's keep this between us, your cousin would kill me." Patting Tsuna on the shoulder he headed out of the office leaving the two alone.

All fell silent, as the two looked at each other; Tsuna starting to feel sick, while the older male continued to sit there with that smile on his lips.

"You really don't look well, maybe you should sit?" Giotto finally said, breaking the silence between the two.

"N-no thank you...It would be better if you got rid of this... stuff, though..." Tsuna said, glancing around once again as the energy closed in more.

"It'll go soon enough on its own..." He whispered calmly, as if it was some mild pestilence. "You really should take a seat, I don't want you vomiting on my floor" Giotto said as he leant forward, resting his elbows on his desk and now began the conversation. "You know...This is why your kind never survives long. So frail that it can't even handle a bit of negative energy. Just a miniscule amount and you respond with such an adverse effect. Do you know what this stuff is, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna shook his head, starting to pant heavily as it closed in on him. He really had no idea, this was the first time he'd ever seen something like this, and the first time he'd ever gotten sick from something. Not the mention Giotto's words were starting to rattle loudly in his head. Never survives long? Just...what did he mean by that?

"Good...You should keep it that way" he breathed, "And you should-and I highly advise you to- hurry up and leave this city. Mind-winders like you shouldn't be out in the open, it will only result in an early death."

Tsuna frowned, looking up at the other man "I'm not going to be killed off so easily, disease, superpower... whatever, I'm going to beat it...And nothing is going to get in my way." He said defiantly after swallowing the uneasy ball in his throat.

"Super...What are you talking about boy? I meant that you're going to get eaten if you're not careful...You modern day Mind-winders know nothing, your ancestors were a lot more cautious. You may think that your power has been killing you off one by one, but you'd be completely wrong in thinking so."

Tsuna's fists and jaw tightened, "...W-who are you exactly? Why do you know so much about me and my family?" Tsuna's insides squirmed, his nervousness adding to the overwhelming feeling from the cynical enigma around them.

"I never claimed to know anything about you or your family, just simply your Kind; there are more like you out in the world. Though...you're a rarity, I've never seen a male Mind-winders, well ...before now that is. I thought I felt something from you yesterday." Standing Giotto walked around his desk, the black smoky energy blowing away from him as he walked toward the brunette and added with a pondering note, "You're interesting, Tsunayoshi, very interesting..."

"Why do you keep calling me that, a Mind-winder? I don't even know what that is..." Tsuna took a couple of steps back; his head was starting to pound.

"You don't even know that much? You're no simple psychic, you're much much more- your body is food for people like me." Grabbing Tsuna's wrist Giotto spun him, pulling the small brunette in against his body, and pressed a hand into Tsuna's lower back. He could feel the young Mind-winders back shaking against him as he placed a hand over the boy's eyes and whispered into his ear with a curling smile. "Sleep. And whatever you do...don't let the nightmares get you."

Tsuna's body went limp in the blonde president's arms, out cold and in a deep sleep. Picking him up effortlessly, Giotto walked over and placed him onto one of the sofas, and pulled one of the faux fur throws over him.

And just as he was turning his heel, a glint caught his eye. Frowning, he looked down at the sleeping boy and reached out a hand and pulled whatever it was from under his clothing.

"You..." Was all he said with bated breath, as he saw what hung from a chain, squeezing the ring he gritted his teeth, remembering past happenings.

"Fate brought us together, maybe you're not going to be so useless after all, Tsunayoshi" tucking the ring back under Tsuna's clothing he turned away from him, a small grin on his lips as he nonchalantly returned to his desk to continue his work, as though the ring's discovery had never been made.


	3. Victim one

My mother always told me demons existed, I just never believed her even though I often saw things. And besides, to me, every story she told, was a made up world that only she could see.

When I turned twelve, my power of Sight that I had had since birth enhanced, the things I could see became more focused as if I'd put glasses on and everything had become clearer. It was also then, when I saw my first demon, it was a lady that had moved to our small village, and coincidentally became one of my teachers in school.

She was a beautiful woman, with waist length black hair, dark blue eyes that seemed to shine and she always had a smile on her face. Though, I soon found out it was all a disguise, what lay beneath that beautiful exterior was something ugly, scaled, and evil.

She struck during the night, but she didn't come for me, a developed mind-winders soul is a rare delicacy, and just one could expand a demon's lifespan a few thousand years at least.

I don't remember much from that night, just the creature attacking my mother, and then fire. Since that night, my mother often fell ill, her life slowly deteriorating year by year even though her soul had been saved.

It was during this time, she told me of the darker side of our family story and how it would play a grand part in my life, I just needed to find the dark and go through it to find my light.

I'm 100% certain that I'm on the right path now though, the path my mother said I needed to follow. I've found the dark.

* * *

"Tsuna" A voice called out to him, though he couldn't see anyone, or anything.

"M-mama…?" He softly said, twisting around in a slightly panic, small tears running from his eyes.

"TSUNA, WAKE UP."

Tsuna's eyes snapped open as the shouting startled him and fell from his bed with a loud thud, his head landing on his rouser's shoe.

"Geez!" Came an exasperated sigh and a pair of disagreeing eyes, "We're going to be late again if you don't start waking up earlier!" Haru said as she looked down at him with her hands on her hips.

"S-sorry…." He stuttered out as he got to his feet, he felt a little light headed; it had been happening a lot the last few days since…well since that time in that man's office.

His power of sight had been a lot stronger too, which could have been the real reason for his light headedness- but he just wanted to blame that man for something.

"Hurry up and get ready, you have half hour to get ready and eat breakfast."

"Ok ok…I'll be on time today" he sighed waving a dismissive hand in an attempt to stop Haru's nagging.

By the time he'd taken a quick shower and had pulled on his work outfit all he had time to do was grab a slice of toast before being ushered from the house.

Stepping out of the house he was welcomed by the pouring rain and gray sky, enough to make the neighbourhood friendly cul de sac look like the gloomiest place on earth.

Jogging over to Haru's car, he jigged a little impatiently as he waited for her to lock up the house and unlock the car.

Finally getting into the car and starting on their journey to work Tsuna looked to his fogged up window, with a finger he started drawing odd shapes and pictures before getting bored and wiping his hand across it to clear it.

His heart gave a heavy beat as he sucked in a sharp breath- the car had been surrounded in black, and Haru was no longer in the drivers seat.

Frowning he attempted to get out of his seat belt but it had him locked in there firmly, sighing he gave up; he was used to being pulled into this odd version of limbo, though he couldn't see the person that had pulled him here.

"Hello?" Tsuna called out, looking around the car, and out of the windows that weren't steamed up.

"Please..." A voice called out to him in the distance, making him look around more, confusion on his face.

"I can't help If you don't show me who you are..." He answered softly, hoping the spirit would now show themselves.

Suddenly the car started up and started moving on it's own toward a small light, the light growing bigger and bigger as he got nearer until he was right in front of it.

A look of disgust crossed his face as he looked out of the window up at a large tank, he'd found his spirit and another victim.

* * *

"So I looked into the whole large fish tank thing and there's been three people in the city that have recently bought one in the last month. Two of which are well known to us, and are coincidentally linked to other investigations going on in the department." A blonde haired male with a lollipop hanging out of his mouth said as he passed sheets of paper around the table.

While another red haired male continued. "And the other I looked into closer so that we could rule him out. He's just a tropical fish mad politician, he apparently has at least three of these large tanks in his own private aquarium room full of all sorts of fish."

Tsuna still a little spacey from his limbo trip this morning only took half of it in as he looked at both men sat at the meeting table opposite him.

He'd learnt that this morning a small group had been made to work specifically on this case, the two that had been looking into his information were the computer tech guys, Spanner and Shoichi.

Other members consisted of himself, Haru, Yamamoto and Gokudera; they also had a raid squad on standby whenever they needed them.

This made Tsuna feel a little nervous, everyone had so much expectation in him, he didn't know if he could help find every single one of the missing. It had gone up to 20 people in the last couple of days, things were getting a little pressuring now.

"Well, I think we should still send a small group over to his with a search warrant. The other two suspects are?" Haru asked, she'd taken up the role of leader for the group.

"Superbi Squalo and Lussuria, both are rumoured to be apart of some underground group called the Varia and are quite well off in financial terms. Both also have criminal records, Squalo for GBH and being armed with quite a number of blades..." Sho said, raising a brow at the last charge.

Spanner this time continued on, the two reminded Tsuna of one of them couples that finished each others sentences.

"Lussuria on the other hand is the complete opposite, he has multiple charges for sexual harassment, and was almost charged for molesting a 15 year old boy."

"Almost? How can he almost be charged?" Haru asked frowning slightly as she asked the question.

"Well it seems the boy and his family dropped their story, said they didn't want to press charges anymore. Sounds like they were either blackmailed or paid off. And we can't charge someone without proof or witnesses." Spanner shrugged as he flicked through his pile of papers.

"We'll split into two groups then, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Spanner you take half of the raid squad and go to Squalo's house." She threw a folded piece of paper at them and nodded for them to leave to get ready.

"Sho...Tsuna, you'll both come with me" she had a frown on her face as she said her cousins name. "Make sure you're kitted up and ready in five minutes, and Sho... Don't let Tsuna near the guns."

* * *

Huffing and puffing, Tsuna stood arms out as Shoichi helped him with his bullet proof vest "she really needs to stop treating me like a kid and accept that I've actually grown up, I don't need her protection all the time." He complained as he lowered his arms and patted his own chest.

"She's your cousin and you're her only family left. I think anyone in her position would want to protect you. I do admit though, she's taking it too far; clinging to you will put you both in more danger than it will protecting you." Sho said as he put his own vest on and made sure his guns had bullets in them.

"She can't protect me even if she tries, and she knows this." Tsuna sighed, running a hand over his tired face.

* * *

Tsuna started to feel sick from nervousness as they stood outside the house gates while the raid squad surrounded it, all armed and armoured.

"You two stay here until the all clear" Haru said as she stealthily rushed up to the door, nodding to one of the men next to her she banged on the door.

"THIS IS THE POLICE, OPEN UP! WE'RE ARMED AND THE HOUSE IS SURROUNDED." She shouted as she waited for a response in any shape or form.

Not even a minute after her response the sound of the door being unlocked made her raise her arm for the raid squad to move in. As soon as the door was opened they pushed their way in, making sure the house was secure, detaining the suspect in the hallway as they searched him to make sure he wasn't armed.

"CLEAR!"

Nodding Haru, motioned for Tsuna and Sho to join her as she entered the house.

"Oh I do love a man that can play rough~" A voice came from the living room as Haru and Tsuna entered, Sho being led by one of the squad to the study; computers were more his forte.

Tsuna Raised his brows in slight surprise as he saw the suspect for the first time, the man was in just a long silk dressing gown with feathers round the collar and for some reason a pair of sunglasses- thankfully someone had thought to put a cushion over his crotch area as he sat on the sofa cuffed.

"Oh deary me, all this for little old me? Oh you do spoil me." He smiled and laughed a little at Haru, he was enjoying this a little too much.

"We suspect that you may have a body in the house, you can either give it up or we'll tear this house apart." Haru said, ignoring his innocent schoolgirl act.

"Body? Now why would I want such a thing in my house~" He continued to smile as he kept up the innocent act.

"Where's the tank Lussuria?"

His brow twitched as she asked this, almost dropping his stupid act. "Tank? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Drop the act, we know you recently purchased a large tank, big enough to fit a human body in, so where is it?" Haru gritted her teeth as she asked him again, slowly losing her patience.

"I'm not saying anything without my lawyer." He said finally dropping his schoolgirl act, and looking away from her.

Growling a little Haru looked over to Tsuna "Walk around the house, see if you get a feel for anything, just call when you find or sense anything."

Smiling a little he nodded- glancing toward Lussuria once more before walking out of the room.

Inhaling in the air around him, he closed his eyes getting a feel for the house around him, closing out the noise and tense atmosphere.

Opening his eyes he looked around, placing a hand on the wall next to him as he started to walk toward the first room, trailing his hand along the wall as he walked.

The first room was the dining room, he didn't particularly feel anything from it, even just standing in the doorway. Deciding against walking around it he continued on and into the kitchen, narrowing his eyes as he heard the distant sound of metal pipes pinging from the cold.

'Cold?' He frowned, no it wasn't cold in this house, not at all.

Stopping he looked around, maybe he had a secret room or something? Catching something from the corner of his eye he looked out of the window and at the white out building that was at the bottom of the suspects garden.

Sliding the door open he stepped out into the garden, the hairs rising on the back of his neck and on his arms as he got closer to the building.

Reaching the door he stood and stared at it for a second or two before trying it. 'Locked...' he thought shaking the knob a little more to make sure.

Giving in with the door he walked around to the other side of the building but couldn't find anyway in, the whole building was securely locked up, and definitely hiding or protecting something.

Jogging back up the garden and into the house he rushed back to the living room where Haru was still trying to get answers out of Lussuria.

"G-garden" he panted, leaning against door frame. "In the building at the bottom of the garden."

Haru nodded to a couple of the squad to go down and investigate. "Give up Lussuria, we know you have a body down there."

Looking quite angry Lussuria kept his mouth firmly shut, a Varia never sold anyone out.

"So be it. Lussuria I am charging you with suspected murder and kidnap, you do not have to say anything, but anything you do say may be used in court as evidence." Nodding to the other two members of the squad in the room they grabbed Lussuria and pulled him up to his feet before dragging him out to the van.

"Now to see what mess he's left us with..." Haru sighed and walked out of the room and toward the garden, Tsuna in tow.

* * *

"Where's Haru?" Yamamoto asked, it looked like they'd just got back from their own raid.

"She's gone to take a lay down, I don't think she was quite expecting to find the body like that...I should of warned her really." Tsuna made a face, he was worried about his cousin. Could she handle all this?

"I heard over the radio that you'd found a body...Do you think she'll be up for my report of the location we raided?"

"Of course I am idiot, it would take more than that to knock me back." Both boys jumped as Haru came up to them, she still looked a little pale but her eyes looked more determined.

"Yamamoto call a meeting with the group, we'll go over our findings and talk about what we're going to do with the suspect we have."

* * *

When everyone had sat down at their seat at the meeting table Haru handed them each a file.

"This is the file of our first found victim, eighteen year old Basil Alfin. Inside are photo's of the scene and information about both the victim and suspect." Sitting down she opened her own file, everyone following suit.

"Forensics are still at the house looking for extra evidence, as far as that goes we can charge Lussuria for keeping the body at his home but we have no evidence that he actually committed the murder."

No one said anything, just looked through their own files, each shocked and disgusted in their own way at the pictures.

Tsuna looked at a photograph of the body. They'd found it in a tank of formaldehyde, naked and held in a pose, he'd been turned into some kind of art piece.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera what did you both find at the other Varia member's house?" She asked pushing the file to the side and taking a new one from Yamamoto.

"He had a couple of sharks, he'd recently bought them as pets or something." Gokudera answered "Unsure if he can keep them yet, but other than that he had nothing suspicious in his house."

"We can rule him out as a suspect in this case for now then. I would however like to speak to the rest of this little group, Lussuria was definitely keeping quiet about something. Anyone know how or where we could maybe find them?" Haru asked looking around the table.

"I could ask the other departments and teams? I don't think any of us have personally been apart of any case involving them." Sho chirped up, earning nods from everyone else.

"I'll leave that to you and Spanner then, Gokudera you'll come with me to question Lussuria more when his Lawyer gets here." She looked at Tsuna for a second, deciding what she could do with him "Yamamoto and Tsuna go on a break, I don't want you passing out on me again ok Tsu?"

He sighed and nodded a little, and with that the meeting was over.

* * *

"Here, I got you your favourite." Yamamoto smiled as he placed down a tray onto their table, two plates of chocolate cake and two mugs of coffee sat on it.

Tsuna smiled back, Yamamoto had remembered what helped cheer him up. "Thank you, you're a good friend Yamamoto."

Yamamoto laughed a little and sat down. "You know, you don't have to call me Yamamoto when we're not in work, Takeshi is fine."

"Then, thank you Takeshi." Tsuna corrected himself as he took his slice of cake and started eating it.

"You know I don't know how I can eat after seeing them pictures..." Yamamoto said as he looked down at the cake he'd started eating.

"You get used to it." Tsuna said through a mouthful of chocolate cake, he even had some round his mouth.

"Come to think of it... You weren't shocked at all, Haru even said you looked after her at the scene." Yamamoto looked at him, tilting his head slightly to the side in question.

Tsuna didn't answer him straight away, he finished his cake first, and figured out in his head how to explain it to someone that wasn't like him.

"Because I'd already seen it. When someone comes to me for help they usually show me something." Tsuna tried to explain as simply as he could.

"So when Haru said you have visions, she was actually telling the truth?"

"I wouldn't really call them visions...It's more like they drag me to another place so they can show me. People call it Limbo."

"When you say drag you, you don't mean your whole body right?" Yamamoto looked really interested now, it made Tsuna a little uncomfortable.

"No, not my whole body that sounds like something that would only happen in a film or something... No it's more like my consciousness or my mind gets dragged there, not that there is much to look at." Shrugging Tsuna took a sip of his coffee.

"Ahh... I think I get it now, you did go kinda glassy eyed that time we were looking through the victims files."

"Exactly...I've been told it's weird but I can't help it, they just pull me in on their own. It's been happening since I was about twelve."

"Well if you ever need to talk about anything that's upset you I'm always here, kay?" Yamamoto grinned at him, making him smile in return. The guy really did know how to cheer him up.

They sat there a bit longer, talking about everyday stuff and for once not about work. Once they'd both finished their coffee they got ready to go back to the station.

"Oh yeah before I forget, you have chocolate right here." Yamamoto tapped the corner of his own mouth before grinning again. "I was going to tell you earlier but we were having such a serious conversation."

"Eeeh?! I've been sitting there like that and you didn't tell me!" Tsuna grabbed a napkin from their table and quickly wiped his mouth, all the while glaring at Yamamoto.

"Should I run? I have a feeling you're going to try beat me up." He laughed, backing away slowly. "Though of course you'll have to catch me, and I don't think them little legs will carry you far."

"Little?!" Tsuna Rushed after him as Yamamoto ran out of the café laughing. Growling Tsuna yanked the door open and ran out, and straight into someone.

'Why is it always me that runs into people?' He thought to himself as he held his nose.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going." He quickly apologised as he looked up at the man.

"It's fine, it's not everyday a cute little kitten runs straight into you." The man smirked at him as he looked down at the brunette.

'wow..' Thought Tsuna as he looked over him properly. The man had long dark hair with a purple tinge to it that was tied into a ponytail and had a spiky bit on top, while a small fringe covered one eye. He was wearing over the top of his clothes a long black coat adorned with simple embroidery around the collar, shoulders and cuffs, and an unusual pair of earrings hung from his ears.

"Oh err... Well..." He didn't know what to say to that, he felt like he'd been staring a little too long. "I'm sorry...Again. I-i'll just let you get on with your day...And sorry once more."

Embarrassed with himself he quickly rushed off to find Yamamoto, noting to himself to never run in busy area's again; it always resulted in something embarrassing or strange.

"Looks like I've found an interesting one..." The man said to himself as he watched the small brunette rush off, the wind blowing his fringe up slightly showing off a red eye.


End file.
